A filter press (German Open Application DE-OS No. 3220487) can comprise a plurality of filter elements clamped together edgewise to form filter chambers with inlets opening into them for the suspension to be filtered. A filter element can have a press wall associated with it on one or both sides edgewise which is or are movable by a pressurizing medium toward one of the filter chambers.
Each press wall has a plurality of sectional projections overlayed with a filter cloth on their wall surfaces directed toward the filter chamber which form a drainage system connected to an outlet beneath the filter cloth.
The press wall has an edge region facilitating its connection to the filter element and a wall strip extending along this edge region which is bendable at least upon the displacement of the press wall under pressure.
A press wall for a filter element of a filter press is described in the aforementioned German Open Patent Application No. 32 20 487 and is attached to a supporting wall with its side facing away from the filter cloth chiefly with the edge region to a supporting wall.
To keep the load on the press wall due to displacement under pressure within certain limits in the vicinity of the wall strip so that damage particularly in the form of tears in the press wall does not occur, the supporting wall is fitted to the form of the press wall contacting it and follows a course inclined to the unloaded press wall in the vicinity of the wall strip.
When the supporting wall, as is usually the case, is formed by a planar plate and is bonded to the periphery of the press wall, the profiling required in the vicinity of the wall strip makes machinery of the supporting wall necessary. Moreover the region of the wall strip connected to the flange of the suspension inlet is exposed to a considerable strain since corresponding deformations on account of the flange rigidly opposing the displacement of the press wall occur as in the edge region.